masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - September 2010
< Archiv August 2010 | Archiv September 2010 | < Archiv Oktober 2010 01.09.2010 Das neue E-Buch "Erstkontakt: Wer braucht ihn?" von Kurt Riven hat diese Woche die Spitze der Bestellerliste gestürmt. Darin argumentiert das Aushängeschild der Gegenkultur, dass Kontakt zwischen außerirdischen Spezies schon im Ansatz eine schlechte Idee ist. Riven schreibt: "Von den unvermeidlichen Kriegen, Jindoismus und Krankheiten einmal abgesehen, die einem Erstkontakt zwangsläufig folgen, gibt es ein noch perfideres Problem: die Gleichschaltung der Kulturen, des Denkens, der Ideen an sich. Sobald ich weiß, wie dein Schiff funktioniert, muss ich mir selbst keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Ich kopiere einfach deines, und jede Hoffnung auf etwas Neues löst sich in Luft auf. Vielleicht hat meines eine andere Form, aber was soll's? Dasselbe Problem gibt es auch im galataktischem Maßstab, wo alle wichtigen Spezies damit beschäftigt sind, die Ideen der jeweils anderen zu duplizieren. Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich nie getroffen hätten." Ironischerweise sind aufgrund des Erfolges des Buches überall im Extranet bereits zahlreiche Nachahmer aufgetaucht. 02.09.2010 Die Galaktischen Video Music Awards haben heute Abend mit großartigen Performances von Eff Tee El, Bootyherax und den Blue Giants begonnen. Es wird als Auftritt des Jahres in die Geschichte eingehen, wie Eff mit Cowboyhut und verstärkter Schamkapsel auf der Bühne eine niedrigenergetische biotische Singularität geritten hat. Zu den Preisen: Bester Neuer Künstler wurde Domino Masque, Beste Choreographie ging an "Mix it" von Skinsuit, und den begehrten Preis für das Video des Jahres durften Varrencage für ihre Hymne "Let It Up, Let It Out" mit nach Hause nehmen. Für die verstorbene Sängerin Lady Sweat wurde eine Schweigeminute eingelegt, bevor ihre Band "Where you gone?" spielte, mit viel Herzblut und Seele gesungen von VIvian Wonder. Der aufsehenerregendste Moment des Abends hat bereits einen Namen, "Quarianischer Kuss": Lita'Orn vas Idenna legte ihre Maske ab, als sie für das beste Video unter VI-Regie ausgezeichnet wurde, und gab Moderatorin Illesa T'Nasty einen ziemlich feuchten Kuss. Litas Sprecher sagen, sie werde sich vermutlich vollständig davon erholen. 03.09.2010 Nach einer Woche Flitterwochen auf Illium kehrt Aish Aishland nach Hause zurück - als freie Frau. Es heißt, die frisch geschiedene Frischverheiratete hätte ihren Exgatten Jenellen Lepp auf dem Rückflug zur Erde in einer eindeutigen Situation mit einem anderen Paar - und einer Tüte voll Drogen - erwischt. Aish sagte weinend der Presse: "Ich weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Er hatte kein Recht, meinen Vorrat zu verbrauchen, und ich kann nicht mit jemanden leben, der so wenig Respekt hat. Außerdem ist Treue in einer Partnerschaft enorm wichtig, und ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich habe 19 Jahren denselben Music-Pod." 04.09.2010 Für die Zuchtrechte an "Spießzahn" Akosh Himson Igole Forvros, dem Varren, der die Preisrichter bei der diesjährigen Interkolonialen Varrenzucht-Ausstellung auf dem Planeten Kruljaven so verzückt hat, wurde der Rekordpreis von 7,3 Millionen Credits bezahlt. Spießzahn ist eine rotstreifige Schlüsselnase von Tuchanka, der laut seinem Trainer "schon einem Dutzend gepanzerter Söldner den Schädel abgerissen hat." Diese spezielle Qualifikation konnten die Preisrichter zwar nicht verifizieren, aber Spießzahn hat keine Narben und ausgezeichnete Zähne. Es wäre also durchaus möglich - Experten zufolge kann ein Varren in Topform definitiv eine normale kroganische Kampfpanzerung durchstoßen. Tests haben ergeben, dass Spießzahn einen Kieferdruck von zwei Tonnen pro Quadratzentimeter ausüben kann. Das Kerlchen hat Biss! 05.09.2010 Viele halten es für "lächerlich", aber Promi-Sternchen Aish Aishlands Exmann Jenellen Lepp verlangt tatsächlich eine Scheidungsvereinbarung von seiner früheren Gattin. Rechtsexperten sagen, der Sänger habe keinerlei Erfolgsaussichten, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil die Ehe nicht einmal eine galaktische Standardwoche gehalten habe. Kritiker halten das ganze Hin und Her für einen Werbegag, der terminlich wunderbar zum Erscheinungstermin von Lepps neuem Album "Depth of Field" passt, das nächsten Monat herauskommt. Aish Aishland konnte für eine Stellungnahme nicht erreicht werden. 06.09.2010 Ein gefährliches neues Virus mit dem Namen "Wee-Cee" ist letzte Nacht in mehrere Tausend öffentliche Extranet-Terminals eingedrungen und hat möglicherweise Millionen von privaten Verbindungen infiziert. Das Virus richtet sich gegen Simulstim-Zuschauer, indem es Programme zufällig mit einem Rauschen unterbricht, dass Kopfschmerzen und bei einigen sogar Anfälle hervorruft. Auf die Frage, was man zum Schutz dagegen tun kann, empfiehlt Neartanlis Ontant, leitender Programmierer bei SynIQ: Ganz einfach: kaufen und registieren Sie ein geprüftes Antivirusprogramm mit VI-Überwachung und halten Sie es auf dem neuesten Stand. Ich begreife nicht, warum Leute dafür keine 50 Credits ausgeben und sich lieber ungeschützt Stimuli direkt ins Gehirn jagen lassen." 07.09.2010 C-Sicherheit geht jetzt gegen den neuesten Trend unter Extremsport-Enthusiasten vor: "Kurvengleiten". Die Idee war anfangs nur ein Witz in der beliebten wöchentlichen Dramaserie "Die unteren Bezirke", ist inzwischen jedoch gefährliche Realität geworden. Der Gleiter schnallt dabei auf der Citadel eine Energiezelle an einen speziellen Gleitanzug mit Druckausgleich, springt von einem möglichst hohen Punkt und gleitet die Krümmung eines Bezirks so weit wie möglich entlang, bevor er schließlich landen muss. Dazu C-Sicherheit-Officer Robert Coles: "Das Ganze ist nicht nur gefährlich für den Gleiter, es besteht eine beträchliche Chance, andere Personen zu treffen oder in den Verkehr zu fliegen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der erste Flugwagen abstürzt. "C-Sicherheit hat seine Wachsamkeit erhöht, seit ein potenzieller Gleiter verhaftet wurde, als er versuchte, zur Spitze des Citadel-Turms zu gelangen. 08.09.2010 Eine Welle der Panik schwappte durchs Extranet, als Programmierer bei der Analyse des Wee-Cee-Virus entdeckten, dass das in Simulstim-Programmen erzeugte "Rauschen" versteckte Daten enthält. Obwohl Wissenschaftler sicher sind, dass die Daten so verschlüsselt sind, dass kein organischer Verstand sie "lesen" kann, hat die Simulstim-Industrie übers Wochenende Millionen von Credits verloren, weil die Downloads um 80 Prozent eingebrochen sind. Den Gerüchten zufolge kann Wee-Cee von einem Infiltrierungsprogramm der Geth, bis zu einer außer Kontrolle geratenen KI so ziemlich alles sein. Die Behörden weisen jedoch daraufhin, dass es bei dem Schadprogrammen keinerlei Anzeichen auf Intelligenz gibt. Infizierte Universalwerkzeug-Benutzer können von den Homepages aller wichtigen Extranet-Provider ein Lösch- und Wiederherstellungstool herunterladen. 09.09.2010 Die Behörden haben in den Büros des Medienunternehmens Shared Visions bislang 15 Verhaftungen vorgenommen. Die Firma betreibt Cross-Promotion und ist verantwortlich für das Wee-Cee-Virus. Shared Visions hat sich den Zorn von Extranet-Providern, Simulstim-Verleihen und Universalwerkzeug-Herstellern zugezogen, nachdem bestätigt wurde, dass es sich bei dem Virus um den fehlgeschlagenden Versuch gehandelt hat, ein geheimes Übertragungssystem für subliminale Werbung zu installieren. Die Verbindung flog auf, als in den Dateien des Schadprogrammes eine verschlüsselte Werbung für "Razor Pumps" gefunden wurde, eine Sportschuhmarke, für deren PR Shared Visions zuständig war. 10.09.2010 Mehr als 23 Millionen Extranet-Benutzer haben sich für eine Sammelklage gegen Shared Visions eingetragen. Das Unternehmen hatte das berüchtigte Wee-Cee-Programm als Teil einer Werbekampagne entwickelt. Marcus D'Angelo, Präsident von Spyte Media, hat sich zum Thema geäußert und das schadhafte Schadprogramm als "kurios" bezeichnet. Er fügte hinzu: "Die letzten Menschen, die daran geglaubt haben, dass subliminale Werbung funktioniert, dachten auch, dass Kinder, die Musik rückwärts hören, danach Selbstmord begehen. Wenn man etwas nicht direkt verkaufen kann, sollte man es ganz bleiben lassen." Auf Shared Visions kommen möglicherweise Schadensersatzzahlungen von bis zu 3,8 Milliarden Credits zu. 11.09.2010 Ein simultaner Angriff auf drei Iridium-Minen auf Garvug hat heute die Aufmerksamkeit der Galaxie erregt. Die Anlagen befinden sich außerhalb der Koloniehauptstadt Dhazil und wurden schon zu Beginn der Besetzung des Planeten von Sonax Industries eingenommen. Guerillas der Kroganer und Vorcha durchbrachen zunächst mit Autobomben die äußeren Linien der schwer bewachten Minen und eröffneten dann das Feuer. Kurz darauf sprengten die Guerillas die Zugänge zu den Minenschächten. Die Verluste sind zwar nur gering, da Sonax vornehmlich mit Robo-Minenarbeitern operiert, aber die Aktion unterbricht eine bedeutende Einkommensquelle für Sonax und die Planetenregierung. Der Zeitpunkt des Angriffs war mit Sicherheit kein Zufall: Morgen findet das vierteljährliche Aktionärstreffen von Sonax statt. 12.09.2010 "Sicherheit" und "Verantwortung" sind die zentralen Begriffe des vierteljährlichen Aktionärstreffens von Sonax Industries, das heute auf Illium stattfindet. Aus Furcht vor Angriffen durch Sympathisanten der Guerillas hat das Unternehmen versucht, den genauen Ort des Treffens geheim zu halten. Allerdings haben ihn Hunderte von Demonstranten dennoch gefunden, und zurzeit halten nur Zäune und paramilitärische Truppen die Menge im Zaun. Der Verlauf des Krieges auf Garvug könnte heute Abend eine Wende nehmen. Es wird mit einer Vorstandssitzung gerechnet, sobald die Aktionäre über die Marschrichtung des Unternehmens abgestimmt haben. 13.09.2010 Der Vorstand von Sonax hat gesprochen: Nach sechs Monaten Krieg auf dem Planeten Garvug hat der Vorstand von Sonax Industries mit 6 zu 5 für den Abzug aller Truppen vom Kriegsschauplatz gestimmt. Begonnen wird damit in 30 galaktischen Standardtagen (35 Erdtage). Die Verluste auf Sonax-Seite betragen bislang 2586 Sonax-Soldaten und 438 Söldner. Die Kosten für Truppen und den Krieg an sich belaufen sich auf ungefähr 21 Milliarden Credits, wobei Verluste durch Zerstörungen wie die Iridium-Minen vor einigen Tagen noch gar nicht berücksichtigt sind. Nur wenige Minuten nach dieser Ankündigung veröffentlichte Guanghui Solutions, der andere große Investor bei diesem Krieg, eine Presseerklärung, dass auch er seine Truppen von dem Planeten abziehen werde. 14.09.2010 Die Entscheidung von Sonax Industries, sich von dem Planeten Garvug zurückzuziehen, schlägt auch heute noch Wellen. In den Medien haben nun die Experten das Wort. "Die Lektion hierbei lautet, dass Unternehmensstreitkräfte allein einen Planeten nicht halten können", sagte Josef Kohl von der GBC-Nachrichtenredaktion. "Einem entschlossenen Gegner halten sie nicht stand. Als Unterstützungstruppe oder bei Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Unternehmen mag das funktionieren, aber Krieg an sich ist nun mal ein grundsätzlich eher unprofitables Unterfangen." Julius Redstone, ehemaliger Berater von Präsident Durden, hält die Entscheidung des Vorstands für richtig: "Die Armee hat alles gegeben und konnte dennoch die Guerillas nicht daran hindern, große und koordinierte Angriffe durchzuführen. Ein einseitiger Krieg, wie er es in den ersten Monaten zu sein schien, wäre profitabel gewesen. Aber als die Rechnung nicht mehr aufging, mussten sie abziehen. Der Preis für Iridium hat nun mal eine Obergrenze." 15.09.2010 Das berühmte "virtuelle Geisterschiff" ist heute wieder in den Schlagzeilen, nachdem der Exobiologe Jordan Detweiler vom MIT angeblich wieder gesichtet wurde. Seit Wochen kursierten Gerüchte, dass Detweiler sich auf eine diplomatische Mission in eine virtuelle Alien-Welt begeben habe, die er im Supercomputer des Schiffs gefunden hatte. Inzwischen ist klar, dass Detweilers Körper in einem kontrollierten Koma lag, während sein Bewusstsein die künstliche Zivilisation erkundete. Allerdings behaupten mehrere Augenzeugen auf der Citadel, sie hätten kürzlich beobachtet, dass Detweiler das Präsidium besucht habe. Ein Sprecher des Rats sagte dazu nur: "Kein Kommentar über innere Angelegenheiten der Citadel." Das wiederum führte zu Spekulationen, dass Detweilers Vordringen in die virtuelle Welt tatsächlich im Auftrag des Rats stattgefunden hat. 16.09.2010 Aktuelle Umfragen haben ergeben, dass 40 Prozent aller Befragten den Namen ihres Repräsentanten auf der Citadel nicht kennen, und dass 30 Prozent den Unterschied zwischen voller und assoziierter Ratsmitgliedschaft nicht erklären können. Pädagogen und politische Parteien bezeichnen die Umfragen als Alarmsignal. Sie würden belegen, wie wenig sich der Durchschnittsbürger der Politik auf galaktischer Ebene verbunden fühlt. "Selbst wenn ein Ratsmitglied eine Entscheidung trifft, die Billionen befürworten", kritisierte der politische Journalist Erlan Golta, "sind trotzdem Milliarden dagegen. Also beschreiten alle einen Mittelweg, der politische Entscheidungen auf Makro-Ebene zu reinem Bürokratismus verkommen lässt. Eine typische Ratssitzung produziert eine Anfrage für neue Teppiche auf der Citadel in Romanlänge, bevor Probleme, die alle betreffen, auch nur angerissen werden." 17.09.2010 Der politische Journalist Erlan Golta geriet heute mit Bryan Theodor aneinander, Moderator der beliebten Late-Night-Show "Blick auf die Stars". Golta war als Gast eingeladen, um über sein neues Buch "Jonglieren mit Affen: Der Turm aus der Sicht eines Insiders" zu sprechen. Als Theodor Golta vorwarf, seine Darstellung der Ratspolitik sei bewusst aufrührerisch, sagte Golta: "Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich könnte Ihnen unterschriebene Haftbefehle für Commander Shepard wegen Behinderung der Justiz vorlegen. Und das aus den Büros der Ratsmitglieder nach der Fluch Schlacht um die Citadel!" Im Anschluss erreichten den Sender Äußerungen von Zuschauern, die den umstrittenen Autor sowohl verteufelten als auch bejubelten. Theodor hatte zu Goltas Auftritt Folgendes zu sagen: "Es ist immer ein großes Vergnügen. Wenn Golta das Bedürfnis hat, vor Millionen von Zuschauern unrecht zu haben, hat er bei mir immer eine Plattform dafür." 18.09.2010 Zwei Wanderer haben kürzlich auf dem Planeten Uresium eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht - sie fanden ein Massengrab. Ermittler haben mittlerweile bestätigt, dass es sich um mehr als 430 skelettierte Überreste von turianischen Soldaten handelt, die bis auf die Kroganischen Rebellionen von 749 CE zurückreichen. Seismische Aktivitäten auf Uresium haben das Grab freigelegt, das von dortigen Pflanzen überwuchert gewesen war. Die turianischen Behörden arbeiten mit den Kolonisten zusammen, um die Unversehrtheit der Stätte und der Überreste zu gewährleisten. Der archäologische Leiter und Historiker Salur Darikun veröffentlichte folgende Erklärung: "Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass diese Söhne und Töchter der Turianischen Hierarchie nach Hause zurückkehren und ihr überragendes Opfer ausgezeichnet werden. Darikun möchte mit der Überführung der Überreste nach Palaven Anfang nächster Woche beginnen, wo dann Ende des Monats eine Bestattungszeremonie stattfinden soll. 19.09.2010 Im Fall des MIT-Exobiologen Jordan Detweiler kam es heute zu einer unerwarteten Wende: Als Reaktion auf das Gerücht, Detweiler habe die Citadel besucht, reiste seine Tochter Kyra zu dem galaktischen Knotenpunkt und verlangte ein Treffen mit ihm. Obwohl sie eine Vertraulichkeitsvereinbarung habe, so Ms. Detweiler, wurde ihr wiederholt der Zutritt verweigert. "Sie haben mich erst zu meinem Vater gelassen, als ich eine Riesenszene gemacht habe", sagte sie. "Ich kann vor Gericht kommen, weil ich mit den Medien rede, aber das ist mir egal. Er ist in Gefahr. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, und der Rat weiß Bescheid. Vertreter des Rats verweigern in der Sache weiterhin jeden Kommentar. 20.09.2010 Kyra Detweiler, Tochter des berühmten MIT-Exobiologen Jordan Detweiler, hat GBC News eine Erklärung zugeschickt, der zufolge der Citadel-Rat den sich verschlechternden Gesundheitszustand ihres Vaters vertuscht. "Er hat mich nicht mal mehr erkannt - seine eigene Tochter! Ich konnte nur fünf Minuten mit ihm sprechen, dann haben ihn Sicherheitsleute weggebracht. Ist er krank? Hat er Gehirnschäden? Vertreter des Rats geben immer noch keinen Kommentar ab und schüren damit Spekulationen, dass Dr. Detweiler durch seinen Besuch in der virtuellen Welt im Inneren des verlassenen Raumschiffs weitreichende Veränderungen durchlitten hat. "Schweigen ist eine schreckliche Antwort", schrieb Kolumnistin Urla Dhen. "Die Öffentlichkeit weiß nicht viel, aber klar ist, dass alles, was mit KI oder synthetischen Leben zu tun hat, Anlass zur Sorge bietet. Die Verweigerung einer Erklärung führt dazu, dass wir alle vom Schlimmsten ausgehen." 21.09.2010 Das kürzlich erfolgte Gespräch zwischen GBC News und Kyra Detweiler, der Tochter des bekannten MIT-Exobiologen Jordan Detweiler, hat für großen Wirbel gesorgt. Ms. Detweiler sagte, der Citadel-Rat vertuschte den sich verschlechternden Gesundheitszustand ihres Vaters, was zu einem gewaltigen Medieninteresse aus allen Bereichen der Galaxie führte. Als Antwort darauf berief der Rat kurzfristig eine Pressekonferenz ein, um weiteren Schaden zu verhindern. Dabei sagte Sprecher Anton Galer: "Jordan Detweiler hat in der Tat im Namen des Rates die virtuelle Alien-Welt besucht, die er entdeckt hatte. Und in der Tat wurde Dr. Detweiler kürzlich im Präsidium gesehen, aber das war nur sein Körper, nicht sein Geist. Er hat ihn mit einem Alien-Bewusstsein in der virtuellen Welt - in Ermangelung eines besseren Begriffs - "getauscht". Dieses Verfahren war der sicherste Weg für die Botschafterin der Aliens, unser physisches Universum zwecks diplomatischer Verhandlungen zu betreten." Daraufhin brach ein gewaltiges Durcheinander an Fragen los, aber der Ratssprecher verweigerte weitere Erklärungen. 22.09.2010 "Gewässer von Kolono", die neueste Erweiterung für "Galaxy of Fantasy", ist das heißeste Spiel der Saison. Seit dem Erscheinen gestern um Mitternacht wurde der Titel 3,14 Milliarden Mal heruntergeladen. Damit stellt er sogar die Mega-Simulstim "Nekyia-Korridor" in den Schatten, aber die Produzenten prahlen mit dieser Tatsache nicht. "Wir freuen uns einfach, dass sowohl langjährige Fans als auch Neulinge die Erweiterung offensichtlich aufregend finden", sagt Chef-Designer Ferrus Korlick. "Spieler können sich jetzt in 200 bis 300 Stunden mit neuem Gameplay verlieren." Korlick sprach auch über technische Schwierigkeiten im Zusammenhang mit dem Spiel: "Wer Probleme hat, sich von der Erde aus anzumelden, den bitten wir um Geduld. Wir haben uns noch nicht vollständig von dem Feuer im Server-Stadion letzte Nacht erholt." 23.09.2010 Die Welt der Wissenschaft verarbeitet noch immer die Meldung, dass eine Botschafterin aus einer virtuellen Alien-Zivilisation derzeit auf der Citadelzu Besuch ist. Eine Insiderquelle hat verraten, dass MIT-Exobiologe Jordan Detweiler während seiner Reisen durch die virtuelle Zivilisation dem virtuellen Bewusstsein einer gewissen Botschafterin Sygan gestattet hat, seinen Körper als Medium zur Interaktion mit unserem physischen Universum zu benutzen. Es ist unklar, in welchem Maße Dr. Detweiler derzeit Kontrolle über seinen Körper hat. "Das Ganze ist kompliziert" so die Quelle. "Wir reden hier nicht über diplomatische Verbindungen zwischen zwei Planeten oder Spezies, sondern zwischen zwei Universen, das eine physisch, das andere virtuell." Details zur Struktur der virtuellen Alien-Welt wollte die Quelle nicht preisgeben. 24.09.2010 Eilmeldung von der Citadel, wo Botschafterin Sygan, das virtuelle Alien in Dr. Jordan Detweilers Körper, auf einer unplanmäßigen Pressekonferenz folgende Erklärung abgeben hat: "Vor langer Zeit lebte unser Volk in Ihrem Universum physischer Materie. Als unsere Sonne zur Supernova wurde, suchten wir Zuflucht in einer virtuellen Welt ohne Schmerz und Leid, ohne Klimakatastrophen, Krankheiten und vielen anderen sinnlosen Übeln, die Kreaturen aus Fleisch befallen. Inzwischen glauben einige, dass es ein Fehler war, in dieser Welt zu verbleiben, nachdem die Gefahr vorüber war. Wir haben erkannt, dass ein Notstand manchmal der Auslöser für neue Entwicklungen sein kann. Wir vermissen die Unruhen physischer Existenz. Darum ersuche ich den Citadel-Rat offiziell um Asyl. Ich möchte nicht mehr in meine frühere Welt zurückkehren. 25.09.2010 Nachdem Botschafterin Sygan gestern mit ihrem Ersuchen um Asyl breite Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, wurde sie in einen sicheren Flügel des Präsidiums gebracht, während der Citadel-Rat mit der Besprechung seines weiteren Vorgehens begann. Es sind Fragen laut geworden bezüglich der rechtlichen, ethischen und physischen Konsequenzen, die es mit sich brächte, wenn die Gesandte in Dr. Jordan Detweilers Körper bliebe, während der Geist des Exobiologen nach wie vor in der virtuellen Alien-Welt weilte. Auf die Frage, was der Rat tun solle, falls die Aliens Detweiler als Geisel nähmen, sagte seine Tochter Kyra: "Den Stecker ziehen. Sie daran erinnern, wer in Wahrheit das Sagen hat." Diese Option hat der Rat bereits zurückgewiesen, mit dem Verweis auf die moralische Schuld, die letzten Überlebenden einer ganzen Zivilisation auszulöschen. 26.09.2010 Die festgefahrenden Gespräche des Rats über das Schicksal von Botschafter Sygan endeten heute mit einer überraschenden Wendung: Der Rat gewährt der virtuellen Alien-Gesandten Asyl im Körper eines Freiwilligen, wodurch der berühmte MIT-Exobiologe Dr. Jordan Detweiler in seinen eigenen Körper zuückkehren kann. Botschafterin Sygan wird ihr Bewusstsein in den Körper des Freiwilligen übertragen, während das Bewusstsein des Freiwilligen auf einen Computer heruntergeladen wird. Nach Verkünden dieser Entscheidung meldeten sich etwa 400 Personen verschiedener Spezies als Freiwillige, um mit Aliens aus der virtuellen Welt, die ins physische Universum zurückmöchten, den "Platz zu tauschen". Eine Asari bezeichnete das Ganze als "einmalige Gelegenheit, um eine neue Form der Existenz zu erforschen", während ein Salarianer meinte: "Ich mache es, weil ich von unserem Universum die Schnauze voll habe. Es ist'ne Sauerei!" 27.09.2010 Geologen haben baim Analysieren der Kruste des scheinbar leblosen Niedriggravitatonsplaneten Sifurman ein Fossil entdeckt, das möglicherweise das größte Landlebewesen aller Zeiten in der gesamten Galaxie sein könnte. "Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt", sagt Professor Orin Taul. "Wir hatten zwar die Theorie, dass es auf Sifurman früher Leben gegeben hat, aber das übersteigt unsere wildesten Träume." Paläontologen haben das Skelett bereits teilweise rekonstruiert und sagen, der unbekannte Gigant habe vier Beine gehabt und hätte in Erdgravitation etwa 280 Tonnen gewogen. Taul fügt hinzu: "Wir analysieren noch die Daten, aber ich vermute, wir werden strukturelle Ähnlichkeiten mit Saurien der späten Kreidezeit feststellen." Die Analyse von weichem Gewebe ist schwierig, aber es gibt Hinweise auf ein zweites und drittes "Herz", das Blut in Hals und Schwanz gepumpt hat. 28.09.2010 Die "Galaxy of Fantasy"-Erweiterung "Gewässer von Kolono" dominiert weiterhin die Charts, aber Benutzer beschweren sich über lange Ladezeiten, Server-Lags und häufige Verbindungsabbrüche. Viele Benutzer haben mehrere Konten gekauft, um mit allen neuen Klassen gleichzeitig zu spielen, aber Reta Latronus, die Leiterin des Entwicklungsteams, rät vor allem in den ersten Tagen nach Erscheinen dazu, nur ein Konto zu benutzen. Sie warnt davor, dass so viele gleichzeitig Hacks mit VI-Unterstützung den Realm unerträglich langsam machen. "Unsere Server werden am Ende der Woche zuverlässig laufen", sagte sie, "und bis dahin sollt ihr euch lieber eine Gruppe suchen." 29.09.2010 Die kontroverse Musikerin Gretel Batts hat sich nach einem Zusammenbruch auf der Bühne in Therapie begeben. Der jüngste Skandal um die unberechenbare Rockerin ereignete sich bei einem Wohltätigkeitskonzert auf der Erde, als sie nach einem mit Obszönitäten gespickten Wutausbruch die Bühne verließ. Ihre Band "Dramaxeens" spielte während der oft unverständlichen und vulgären Tirade weiter, brach dann aber ab, als allen klar wurde, dass die Flüche nicht Teil des Songtextes waren. In den insgesamt zehn Minuten beleidigte Batts (unter anderem) das Vol-Protektorat, den Sponsor des Konzerts, Papst Leo XIV und Sonax Industries, bis sie schließlich ihre Gitarre ins Publikum schleuderte. Sie musste von Sicherheitskräften mit Gewalt festgehalten werden, damit sie sich selbst oder anderen nichts antun konnte. Im Extranet kursiert bereits ein neuer Spruch - wir können ihn hier nicht wiederholen, aber er beginnt mit "Batts" und endet mit "irre". 30.09.2010 Eine Protestaktion auf dem Menschenkolonie-Planeten Sathur führte heute zu unschönen Zusammenstößen zwischen Demonstranten und Sicherheitskräften vor dem Amtssitz des regionalen Gouvernours. Die Arbeitslosenquote ist um zehn Prozent gestiegen, und Vien Suchart, der Gouverneur des Planeten, hat ein Gesetz vorgeschlagen, die Ressourcen der Kolonie für den Abbau von Ossilbir zu verwenden, einer nährstoffreichen Kletterpflanze, die beim Militär der Allianz sehr beliebt ist. Sathur hat eine durchschnittliche Luftfeuchtigkeit von 90% und damit die idealen Voraussetzungen für Ossilbir, aber die Demonstranten fürchten, dass die neue Pflanze ganze Kontinente überwuchern wird. Viele führen die nahezu unbewohnbare Gartenwelt Cassilda als Beispiel dafür an, was alles schiefgehen kann, wenn eine auswärtige Spezies in einer neuen Umgebung ausgebracht wird. en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_September_2010 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten